


Падаль

by Polyn



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Apocalypse, Demons, F/M, PWP, dragon - Freeform, whore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Абаддон пал
Kudos: 3





	Падаль

**Author's Note:**

> бета -Chandra-
> 
> Жанр: ангст, PWP, пропущенная сцена  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Предупреждения: спойлеры первой игры, ООС, сексуальное и несексуальное насилие, каноничная гибель персонажа, первый раз  
> Краткое содержание: блудница на драконе, буквально  
> Примечание: автор считает, что создатели показали нам не всю сцену падения Абаддона  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Книги приписывают факту гибели много лишнего. Например, они сообщают, что умирающий успевает удивиться. Это не так. Или что вся жизнь проносится у жертвы перед глазами. Это тоже не так.  
Умирая, Абаддон чувствует боль, а его внутренний взор застилает бешенство. Когда пламенная агония сменяется ударом о холодный камень, оно никуда не пропадает.  
– Ты-ы!.. – хрипит он. – Ты знала!  
Безадресное бешенство превращается в конкретную, понятную, прямую, словно стрела, ненависть к Лилит.  
– Как говорят смертные… – она смеётся.  
Она подходит ближе, она предлагает ему власть и силу. Он отказывается. Он уже проиграл и не собирается помогать виновнице своей гибели. Ни за что.  
Но сопротивляться он не может тоже. Он хуже, чем мёртв. Кто-то отправил его сюда – не в Колодец Душ, не к Обугленному Совету, даже не к Господину Костей. В Ад. В лапы самого отвратительного и мерзкого существа во Вселенной. Во власть Лилит.  
Доспех и одежда исчезают с тела Абаддона, по мечу пробегает молния, и он выпадает из безвольных пальцев. Уцелевший глаз бессильно закрывается, зато пустота в другой глазнице начинает болеть. Искры пульсирующего мучения пробегают под сводом черепа, впиваются в затылок, а потом через позвоночник растекаются по всему телу. Там, внизу, в паху, орган, которому Абаддон никогда не позволял захватить власть над собой, восстаёт, налитый кровью.  
"Это-то ей зачем?" – мысль, призрачная и суетная, словно обрывок папируса на холодном ветру, успевает мелькнуть перед сознанием и уносится прочь, когда Лилит пинком переворачивает Абаддона на спину. Крыло должно было сломаться, но здесь оно остаётся целым – внутри морока Лилит тело имеет значение только тогда, когда это нужно ей.  
Камни сменяются пульсирующей, влажной плотью – именно из такой, если верить книгам, состоит дворец Безумной Королевы.  
– Абаддон, – произносит она сладко и нежно, льнёт к нему, ласкаясь. – Стань моим.  
– Нет. – Когда он размыкает губы, чтобы произнести это, раздвоенный язык проникает между ними, оплетает его собственный. Рот Лилит сочится ядом, капли стекают в горло, одурманивают тело, отравляют душу, извращают разум.  
Абаддон не владеет собой, но ещё помнит, кто он, и это хуже всего.  
Он понимает, какой мерзости касается. Слышит свой хриплый выдох, когда его пенис погружается в плоть самой древней, самой отвратительной потаскухи во Вселенной. "Невеста Тёмного!!!" – о, как Абаддон её ненавидит. Он не может сопротивляться. Двигаясь с безупречным совершенством, лёгкими прикосновениями доводя его до исступления – не только тело, разум тоже, она добирается и до его воли. Утопая в сплаве из боли и наслаждения, в экстатической агонии, которую ему не с чем сравнивать, Абаддон наконец удивляется тому, что чувствует. И в этот момент начинается новое падение.  
Больше нет ни верха, ни низа, только ничто и женщина с ним. Прекрасная, желанная, упоительная – и ужасная.  
Она тихо смеётся, услышав его хриплый стон, сжимается и расслабляется, чтобы услышать ещё и ещё.  
– Вот так, хорошо, молодец, – бормочет она, когда он прикасается к её рогам и гладит по лицу. Твёрдая и грубая с виду шкура на висках и скулах на ощупь оказывается мягкой, бархатистой.  
Уже не помня себя, Абаддон, наконец, подчиняется удовольствию.  
И тогда Тьма входит в него.  
Превратившись в дракона, он уже не выпускает Блудницу, обещанную ему. Она вскрикивает и дёргается, даже её безразмерная дырка страдает от его огромного члена – и тогда очернённой души бывшего генерала Небес касается мстительное удовлетворение. Он насилует Лилит за то, что она сотворила с ним, но она слишком быстро приспосабливается. Сладострастная магия растекается под чешуёй, заставляет вздрагивать слабые крылья и мощный хвост.  
– Разрушитель, – мурлычет древнейшая из шлюх. – Ты готов сражаться за меня?  
Голос её – сладчайшая музыка во Вселенной, тело – бездонная чаша похоти.  
– Ещё не сейчас. – Он выдыхает пламя в безупречное лицо и смыкает зубы, прокусывая обманчиво-мягкую шкуру, и пока Лилит визжит и бьётся под ним, кончает. Когти впиваются в вечное, совершенное тело, чистая лава изливается из чресел. Тот, в кого превратился Абаддон, расплачивается за его позор и агонию.  
Отбросив израненную и изломанную, но определённо живую Лилит, он взмахивает крыльями и взлетает туда, где, как он думает, находится верх. Он должен вернуться на Землю и завоевать Вселенную для своей презренной Госпожи. Он – её Разрушитель.  
Обманчиво нежный смех Лилит преследует его. Она победила.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041162.htm?oam#more2


End file.
